Die Dunkelheit
by collected entropy
Summary: this is not a toy, it's not so easily brokenthe gate will not be broken not by you or anyone else.now whatthey have been with you so long, they want to claim what they have lost.the Die Dunkelheit....prolouge up
1. When I'm away I think of you

There was darkness- nothing… and then through the blurriness of the dark he could just make out a structure.

The gate…

The vision of the gate is a daunting one, flying through it is worse, the collection of dark undesirable things, clawing being trying to scratch their way through to get to the terrified passenger in the back of the plane. He peeked through the opening in the armor he was protecting himself in and peered at the teared split where the aircraft had rammed into the gate, those undesirable, indescribable thing leaked through like water in a crack.

Die Dunkelheit

He had no clue how he came up with the name, it sounded so foreign like something he might hear in a dream, but like kept promises and dreams that came true, these 'things', Die Dunkelheit were foreign- in a much more horrible way. The scraping, scratching sounds around the metal floor and the wind curdled sound was enough for him to recoil

The small child-like bodies faced the protective metal shell that encased the youngest Elric, the presence of them leering closer to him almost as if underneath their faceless appearance they were leering sinisterly at him, forcing him to push far back to the very edges of his confines and sink down into a low and hopeless ball praying not to be found.

He could hear the scuffles of the monster ahead and restless shaking from his brother, but Die Dunkelheit only edged towards him, long spindly arms outstretch like they were going to meet an old friend. They were reaching out to him when he felt the harsh impact of the crash to the other side, his chin fell into his knees hard and he could no longer see 'them' anymore, He hunched up in the armor, this baggage forcibly slide down the slant created by the wreckage, at an increasingly alarming rate, stopping with a halt in a sitting position.

he stayed perfectly still, the presence of Die Dunkelheit fading fast, he heard a most gastly sharp sound that pieced his ears and then… the voice he'd been missing for years.

Edward's


	2. Closest approach to earth

_**1924- Parallax opening between the alchemic and scientific worlds**_

He tried to remember back to a few days ago; after the blackness and the clawing before he had made a choice that may kill him or save his life one day. That brief period of time just under ten minuets.

When he had heard Edward's voice.

It sounded so pained and tiered, this world had truly changed him not that he could listen to his brother in an objectified manner, he sounded beaten now by the world cold and empty- liked he'd lost everything… the way their father did.

He felt he had to say something, to remind his brother of the reason he was trying to leave him so he opened his mouth.

Mistake number one- it had felt right at the time, but now looking back it seemed so stupid to surprise Ed in such a way.

"so your going to destroy the gate brother" his voice-so jubilate contrasted horridly with Edward newly acclaimed lifeless one, with out meaning to the simple sound of his voice had demanded the attention of the people in the room.

He could almost feel his brother gasp forcible, making him hold back a quite giggle, but like rational Ed, he came to the most reasonable but wrong conclusion, he could hear the excitement and life rush right out of his voice as he muttered his theory, leaning down on the armor, almost as if to hug it.

Barely containing himself, he-in his younger brother trademark enthusiasm- pushed the head of the armor off , pushed his head through, to see the look of utmost sadness on his older brothers face, which quickly changed to surprise.

"Al! But why?"

he felt baffled at the time, he was so worried and confuse for his brother- though it seems much clearer now he wasn't acting on impulse, "why" he repeated quietly, he grabbed his's hands as a emotional gesture, gripping them tight like he would disappear out of his life again if he didn't hold on.

He quickly complied with his question "I jumped over to your side at once, and then I hid from you so you wouldn't find me" he made it sound so casual, but they both knew the ramifications of this decision, they more than anyone.

"but what about the gate?"

that gate… an uncontrollable shudder fills him, almost like an allergic reaction quick and almost numbing at first until hit with a full blown feeling of nausea.

"The coronel should be destroying the gate on the other side right now your going to destroy this gate to, right?"

that was the real question, they both know, well HE had known Edward hadn't really thought of the how.

'The Gate' had probably been around longer than time itself a cross road of two selves of two different but equal sciences… but in true Elric fashion, he didn't believe unless he failed it for himself… it was practically family tradition.

"But… Alphonse… you won't be able to go back…" he remember the feeling of complete and unnecessary guilt wash over Ed's face and it pains him even to think, like a wave to the sand, smoothly, slowly wiping out anything not built on concrete foundation- like hope. Everyone who ever met the Elrics knew he would react tin that manner, Ed always felt it was his fault- it had been just as much his, he could have stopped him- he could have refuse, in some ways he knew he wasmore guilty than Edward was, but Ed wouldn't listen- he never did, and now Ed was trying to take away the one thing he really wanted- no needed from his brother.

"I wanted to be with you, I wanted to see thing with you, and I wanted to grow up with you If where together, wherever it is We can go on a journey again" there was such optimism and joy in his words, any thoughts of doubt melted away with one sincere look from the most important person in his life.

He knew it had hit him "Al, your memory has…" he had just realized at the same time Ed did, he could feel the memories overlapping, it hurt like hell, the throbbing pain of regaining 3 years worth of memories rushing through his head would hardly be the equivalent of been hit by I bag of bricks but it was all he could think of to put in comparison.

"Yes, It looks like it's coming back" he grinned it was fake but that detail was overlooked, "are you sure-" sentence stop midway, my ten minuets are up, the feeling of no real responsibility had drain from him in that moment.

When he saw him.

the cheerless scene which was the death of Alfons Heiderich.

He supposed It didn't dawn on Edward like it should have that his baby brother was watching himself die, right in front of his own eyes.

And as he felt himself pick up the discarded knife on the ground from a previous fight he knew this could be a mistake.

As tore his shirt of and he carved the alchemic symbols into his body while everyone stood in shock he knew he could possibly die.

As he placed his on the almost lifeless corpse of the man he'd voyared on for three years in he dreams he knew

Because he remembers and it's what he knows now.

It's what he's learnt and he could feel as memory coursed back to him in sheer agony of flashes and those haunting words he used to say every day.

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange_

He knew he couldn't break the rules.

No one said he couldn't bend them.

authors note: I write knowing this chapter is way over due, and not exactly the way I wanted it but please things have happened.

This is the only chapter that will be written in total he thought, he remembered…

So don't stress

Also I am toying with the idea of making this a Harry Potter cross over- now before you are quick in judgement I tell you it would not be cheesy- something you have seen before and there will not be a lot of it, it would be more like a commandeering of hogwarts and a few characters (none of them would be harry)

That being said, if people really object I will write a cross over at a later date.

I do have big plans for this one, so stay tuned.

Oh by the way, please review I don't know if the story line is heading in the right direction other wise

p.s I know there are spelling mistakes I will fix it at a later date.


	3. In the hope I'll forget, I'll wait

_**1924- the deal with Death on a great personal sacrifice and a tormented soul**_

Alfons liked to, in his spare time, pretend Edward wasn't lying to him.

He like to entertain that maybe when Edward said he was not his friend because of the similarities between himself and his bother, that maybe he wasn't lying.

Most of all he liked to imagine that Edward had seen something in Alfons that was worthy enough, to be his friend. But at the same time, was something he hadn't seen when he looked at his younger brother.

The week leading up to the funeral, Alfons spent hours locked up in his room just pretending. Pretending there wasn't an unconscious Elric in the room next to his that had saved his life, and he pretended he didn't see the worried and angry stares from Edward that softened every time he thought of his brother who was now so close he could touch, but still not close enough.

Alfons always made sure though, never to think too hard about how deeply Edward cared for the man who bore the same name as him, because it made his heart ache with loneliness, he was not an Elric. And he never could be.

But he wondered if Edward closed his eyes could he tell the difference? He wondered when Edward would close his eyes while he prattled on to Edward about his day, he was really imaging someone else, that I am not there.

As ridiculous as that sounded, for he ended up sounding like a jealous lover, which he was certainly was not. Alfons had never really had a friend of his own, that he'd found on his own. Someone that he could call truly a friend.

He used to call Edward a friend, but maybe the only friend he could count on to not judge him, or leave him or even think of someone else was just himself.

He had spent the better part of a week ignore everyone, they probably thought he was in shock, he had died you know. But nobody cared they were still fawning over that precious little… boy that had ruined him, everything he cared about, maybe he'd have been better off if Alfons was dead.

Then Edward would have been happy with his brother and he could have seamlessly taken my place… like I was never there… and no one would remember me.

But maybe they'd remember him. And through him, I'd be remembered… maybe?

He was dead anyway, to the rest of the world at least. He even attended his own funeral thanks to some cut hair and the guise of one, Alphonse Elric. Noa even danced, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and mournful even if he wasn't dead. Privately Alfons thought watching her dance for him might have been worth dying.

It was unavoidable anyway, his apparent death that it is. So many people saw Alfons die before they were ushered out of the factory, they saw a rocket scientist, a henchman and all that blood. However only Hughes, a deranged blonde women with false ideals of another world, a few henchmen, Noa and two Elric brothers saw Alfons be beam full of light as two hands blood coated clapped together and press on his chest bringing him back to life.

He didn't get to see this. He did however see a small brunette collapse in front of him; as several people rushed to **his** attention, worry for **his** health.

Alfons learned that day that almost anything could be dealt with, with large amounts of hush money.

Alfons also finds himself wishing he wasn't so terribly cynical and bitter, as he's looking back on events but what was the use of two Alfonses in one world, it shouldn't even be possible. He was the weaker link, the impurity, the left over he was supposed to die so that the other could live in happiness. He was supposed to make a difference and that, that **Boy **ruined everything.

He felt as if he could cry in anger, that boy had ruined his whole life, and the carefully constructed lies and promises he had believed that his whole life had balanced on were now toppling over.

But now he's finished with all of that crap. He's so sick of it.

He was done. He had it, he was being melodramatic and angsty and that was really that had always been Edward forte over his. He got out of bed, it may have taken a week but he was beginning to see the good in not being dead.

For one thing he wasn't dead.

In fact he was very much alive. He tip toed out of his room to the one next door. Edward was asleep in a chair, as he should as it was well after midnight, but Alfons in his more weak brotherly moments did wish he would sleep in a bed for a change.

He peered over the bed into the face of a boy who could have easily been him if his hair was a shade or two lighter, and a year or five older. He looked so innocent, and so young and suddenly he was over come with shame. He hadn't asked him too but the boy had ruined his life again, and over someone he didn't even know.

Alfons recalled when he had asked why Edward had struggled so hard for the philosopher's stone, he had told him that Alfons could never feel the shame, the guilt the hopelessness or the **responsibility** of when someone sacrifices everything for you, for your cause or maybe even _for the greater good_. He said he would do anything to be able to give that back. To return it, or replace the loss, so they could pretend and carry on like it never happened. Or if not maybe **he** could carry on like Edward had never happened.

Alfons could feel it now, he wondered if maybe that boy, that very young boy might ever wake up, and he could be released from this feeling, because he was drowning and gasping in this sea of emotion. He couldn't understand how Edward had dragged himself up in the morning on the faint ideal of hope.

He stared longingly into the closed lids of the boy, wincing at the burns so vicious circling around his eyes that the scars would probably be horrendous, he willed for a sign, a clue anything that could suggest life.

Then, almost sudden two scared lids flew open to reveal two dark holes where he was sure two eyes were supposed to be.

**Equivalent exchange:** The rule that alchemists that is considered to be the foundation of Alchemy, or even the fundamental law of the world: to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.

It seemed that to reattach a just released soul from a warm body was; one pint of blood, one skilled willing alchemist, the ability to detach ones soul to bind the soul to a body and most importantly a suitable sacrifice: one set of misty grey eyes.

Alfons felt this an appropriate time to faint.

So he did.

authors note: please forgive me, first graduation, then work, then the ball- which had serious high school drama I'm never talking to you again 'stuff' attached, and **then **when I felt like writing my computer died.

2 months and one computer later I'm still floundering on this chapter, I realised I was writing ahead of myself and had to convey Alfons traumatic feelings (which any normal person would feel under the circumstance) and so I cranked this out. I was in a rush to finally finish, so it aint perfect, but then again life never is. Thank you for any reviews given bows and heart felt appreciation.


End file.
